The War Stories of Toa Wrilii: A Hero's Birth
The War Stories of Toa Wrilii: A Hero's Birth '''was a short serial written by TheLostGreatBeing. It details Wrilii's transformation into a Toa and the formation of the Alliance of Justice. It is also a prequel to the The War Stories of Toa Wrilii. It is now cancelled by it's writer. Chapter One ''400 years before the Great Cataclysm...'' "How fortunate I am," thought Wrilii with sarcasm. There was no reason not to hate the life he lived. After all, it's the kind of life anyone would hate. The island of Stelt was nothing more but a floating waste on water. Today business was as usual as the day before. He'll end up selling useles junk to total losers, some moronic brute or a arrogant ruler would walk into his makeshift shack made from the remains of ships Stelt sold themselves with the threat to move one spot over to make room for another arena; which would probably be brought down within minutes, a fight would break out outside over useless things like a widget on the dusty road, and then it would all end with useless attempts to fall asleep on the foul-smelling hammock he used as his bed. No Matoran on Stelt would say that this was the life they wanted to live, but the life they were forced to live. Here, lowlives, rogues, madmen, and criminals would come for a good spot to live or a good deal that neither Toa nor Dark Hunter would catch. But for Wrilii, life was just Karzahni to him. He had Makuta to blame for that. If it weren't for those mad demons, he'd still be on the Tren Krom Peninsula. He'd still be a humble navigator, still a Zo-Matoran living near the Ojrax River, still best friend of sweet Coryna. But no, the Makuta just had to step in and burn their villlage into ashes. If only Gorast herself were among those ashes.Now he was reduced to this: a trader who has to bring a Kanoka disk with him when he goes outside. As Wrilii brooded, the door smashed open. "Hey Kane-Ra head," said Wrilii to his new guest. "They came up with something called 'knocking', have you heard of-" He couldn't even finish his insult before being blasted with lightning bolts. Wrilii shook as the shock of the electricity surged through his system, he couldn't even scream. After another few seconds, the lightning had faded off of Wrilii. The Matoran dropped to the ground, paralyzed. Looking up, he saw two blue and white colored reptiles with the smell of hot sulfur standing before him. Then, another being entered the room. He was tall with a gun-metal Kanohi mask and silver and black armor. He had a pair of hideous wings carried a staff with purple energy swurling around it's bladed end. Wrilii could see the evil smile behind his mask. "Hello Wrilii," said the being. "It's time you got the chance of seeing what a Makuta can really do to Matoran, especially you." Chapter Two ''400 years before the Great Cataclysm...' Toa Helryx walked into the infirmary on the island of Daxia. A few minutes ago, a member informed her about a Toa of Indigo that was lying unconcious on the shoreline. He was battered, bruised, but still alive. But the Order of Mata Nui leader didn't like to take chances with this. After all, it could be nothing more than a trick by any Dark Hunters or Makuta. But then again, since no one knows about the Order's existance, it might not be. But it would be worth trying. She entered the chamber where the Toa lay still comatose. By his side was another Toa, one she trusted for ages. "Has Axonn used his Mask of Truth on him yet?" asked Helryx. "Yes," said Sayart. "He's definitly a Toa. But when Otrox was healing him, he noticed something wierd about him." "How so?" "Well, he was scanning for any internal injuries when he noticed that he had consumed a small amount of...blood." Helryx didn't bother showing any sign of surprise since she wasn't at all. She knew what consumed blood meant. She saw enough of this in her time. "So, does that mean he's a-?" Sayart sighed. "Yes, he's a Toa Vampire." "Then you know what we have to do now." Sayart sighed again. Every time the Order ever did come across Vampires, the same thing had to be done. Those blood-feeders would have to die. And Sayart would have to do it. "But what if the blood he drank wasn't some from any sapient being? What if he doesn't even know he's a Vampire yet?" "I'm sorry Sayart," said Helryx. "But what I say must be done." "Please, let's give him just one chance." Helryx sighed in impatience. As a leader, she wasn't one for insolence or disobedience. But in the end she said "Very well. One chance. But if he let's his bloodlust go out of control, just remember what I told you." She stepped out of the room with a frown spreading on her face. Sayart was about to follow when he heard a weak voice behind him. "Where am I?" Sayart turned and gasped. The once comatose Toa was now awake and slowly rising from his slab with blood dripping down from his open mouth. Characters *Wrilii *The Makuta of Stelt *Two Rahkshi of Electricity *Helryx *Sayart Trivia *The title was inspired by Toa Hydros's story The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories. *The reason the rest of the serial is cancelled is because it's writer wanted to expand his own storyline without having to write an extentsive serial to do so. The rest of the story will be told in the future. Category:TheLostGreatBeing Category:Stories